Ransom for Tea!
by dreamninja
Summary: Tea is kidnapped but her kidnapper made a bit of a mistake.


"Bye Mokuba"Tea said smiling as she left the Kaiba mansion. He was such a sweet boy, nothing like his older brother. It was getting late though and it was time for her to go home. As she was walking down the street though a car pulled up.

"Excuse me miss can you help me i'm lost"an old woman said. Tea smiled and walked over to the car but when she got there everything went dark as a bag went over her head and she was thrown in the car.

* * *

When the car stopped she was dragged out and pushed until she heard doors close behind her and the bag was taken off her head. At first she had to squint her eyes since she had been in darkness so long. Before her vision had completely cleared she heard the old woman's voice again.

"Welcome to my home sweetie"she said. Tea looked in the direction of her voice and her vision had finally cleared. She saw the woman who had asked her for directions along with 2 men.

" _I can't believe she tricked me. What a sneaky old woman"_ Tea thought as she glared at the woman.

"What do you want with me"Tea asked. The woman smiled sweetly and Tea didn't understand she looked so nice. This was definitely the last time she underestimated old people even if they seemed sweet.

"I don't want anything from you in particular you just happened to be friends with the wrong people"she said. _Oh no they were after Yugi!_

"I won't give up Yugi or any of my other friends"Tea said glaring at the woman. Now it was the woman's turn to look confused.

"It's not Yugi i'm after dear girl. You see my grandson-"

"Grandma"someone yelled. Tea looked and found the source of the whiney voice at the top of the stairs. There was a boy around Mokuba's age.

"What is it sweetheart"she asked the boy very sweetly.

"Who is she"the boy asked sneering at Tea.

"She is how I intend to get you that present"his grandma said smiling at the boy.

"What does she have to do with it she's just an ugly girl"he said.

"Watch it brat"Tea snarled glaring at the boy. How dare he call her ugly what did he know about looks?

"This is my grandson Jake and a friend of yours has something he wants"the lady told Tea. Tea looked at the boy trying to figure out what he could possibly want. He obviously lived a comfortable life so he couldn't want money.

"I want my blue eyes now"he whined. Tea's eyes widened so he was after Kaiba's card.

"See Ms. Gardner I am keeping you here until Mr. Kaiba gives me one of his blue eyes white dragon cards"she said.

"One I want all of them"the boy shouted.

"Ok honey"she said to the boy trying to soothe him

* * *

Kaiba was shocked when he saw a note at his door. He read it and realized it was a ransom note it said they had someone important to him and in exchange they needed his blue eyes. He immediately panicked.

"Mokuba"he yelled. He rushed upstairs when he didn't hear Mokuba's reply but when he burst in Mokuba's room Mokuba was there with his headphones on.

"Is something wrong"Mokuba asked taking out his headphones. _If not Mokuba then who?_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes something was wrong here. Then Kaiba walked outside to his security staff.

"Find out who sent this"he said shoving the paper at the man before storming off to his room. The man was shocked for a minute before going off to follow Kaiba's orders so he could keep his job. Meanwhile Kaiba was pacing in his room, who was trying to get to him? Then the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Mr. Kaiba i'm assuming you got my note"a woman's voice said.

"I did but you have it all wrong there is no one I care about"Kaiba said smirking to himself. Mokuba was his only weakness and obviously they didn't know that and he intended to keep it that way.

"Not even your girlfriend"the woman asked. She was shocked to hear what sounded like laughing coming from Kaiba's end.

"What is so funny Mr. Kaiba"she asked.

"I hate to break it to you but whatever that woman told you isn't true. There are tons of girls out there claiming to be my girlfriend or wife I have a whole fan club"he said. All those crazy girls followed him everywhere one even made a body pillow of him she carried around and tried to send him a matching one of her. Serves whoever it is right maybe it will scare her straight.

"This woman was seen leaving your mansion earlier today, lie all you like she is the real deal"the woman said.

"You are mistaken no woman left here earlier"Kaiba said before hanging up. That's when Mokuba came in the room.

* * *

Tea couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her Seto Kaiba's girlfriend as if. Even if she told the lady that though she may not let her go besides after her last outburst she had a gag over her mouth so she couldn't backtalk the spoiled brat.


End file.
